Um Grande Amor
by Darkangel-purple
Summary: Eriol regressa para Thomoeda, mas tao repentinamente? porque?
1. Estranho regresso

Oi pessoal! Bem este e a minha 1º fic por isso espero que gostem…

É tipo uma continuação do filme da Sakura Card Captor…

O Eriol regressa de Inglaterra, mas porque?

Para saberem vão ter que ler…

**1º Capítulo – O estranha regresso!**

Tinham-se passado quatro anos desde que Sakura tinha se declarado a Shoran, depois desse dia Sakura e Shoran tem estado muito tempo juntos um do outro o que faz a Tomoyo sentir-se só. Eles tinham agora 15 anos, era o 1º dia de aulas e eles iam todos para o 10º ano, como sempre Sakura levanta-se a tomar o pequeno-almoço, Touya já não morava com o seu pai nem com a sua irmã Sakura, pois tinha-se apaixonado por uma rapariga que tinha conhecido na Universidade com quem se casou. Sakura depois de ter tomado o pequeno-almoço despede-se do pai e vai para a escola, Shoran como sempre vinha busca-la a casa.

- Bom dia Shoran! – diz Sakura cumprimentando-o com um beijo.

- Bom dia Sakura!

Eles iam caminhando para a escola quando Shoran começa a perguntar pela Tomoyo.

- Hey Sakura, tu tens falado muita vez com a Tomoyo? – Pergunta Shoran a Sakura com uma cara de preocupado.

- Nem por isso, porquê? – Pergunta Sakura um pouco desconfiada.

- É que ela um pouco tristinha e eu fiquei preocupado, e só isso.

- Esta bem! – Diz Sakura um pouco irritada.

Sakura não conseguia perceber a preocupação de Shoran com a Tomoyo e derrepente haviam chegado á escola. E ao entrar no portão Sakura e Shoran viam Tomoyo um pouco tristonha e Sakura decide ir lá ter com ela.

- Bom dia Tomoyo! – Diz Sakura muito sorridente.

- Bom dia Sakura! – Responde Tomoyo meio tristinha.

- Tomoyo! O que se passa contigo? É que tu andas muito triste de um tempo para cá. – Diz Sakura preocupada.

- Eu não tenho nada Sakura não precisas te preocupar.

Shoran aproxima-se.

- Bom dia Tomoyo!

- Bom dia Shoran!

Shoran estava muito contente, porque ele tinha uma surpresa para a Sakura e a Tomoyo.

Já na sala de aula, estavam todos sentados e entra o professor dizendo que tinha uma boa notícia para eles. Os alunos ficam todos eufóricos porque queriam saber qual era a surpresa.

- Muito bem meninos acalmem-se! – e os alunos ficaram sossegados – Assim está melhor. Muito bem, nós temos um novo aluno na turma. Podes entrar – diz o professor e o rapaz entra na sala.

- Olá! Eu sou o Eriol Hiraguizawa e venho de Inglaterra.

Sakura e Tomoyo ficaram muito admiradas com aquela visita do Eriol.

- Eriol podes te sentar ao lado do Li. – Diz o professor apontando para a mesa ao lado do Shoran.

**Continua…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bem...**

**este e o 1º capitulo da fic, espero k gostem...**

**Por favor nao se esqueçam da reviews.**

**Bjx fikem bem...**


	2. Os segredos

Oi!

Espero que tenham gostado do 1º capítulo, porque hoje e o 2º capítulo que vos trago…

Bem… como todos sabem o Eriol regressou da Inglaterra, mas porque será? Porque e que a Tomoyo anda triste? A Sakura terá razões para estar com ciúmes de Shoran?

Mas para saberem vão ter que ler. XD

**2ºCapítulo – Os Segredos!**

Eriol senta-se e passa por Sakura e Tomoyo, mas não diz nada a nenhuma delas.

- O que se passa com o Eriol? – Pergunta Sakura a Tomoyo.

- Não sei, até parece que não nos conheceu! – Responde-lhe a mesma.

- É mesmo!

De repente ambas olham para trás e vêem Shoran e Eriol a passarem papelinhos um p'ró outros. (aparece aquela gotinha que aparece nos animes na cabeça de Sakura e Tomoyo)

Tomoyo estava muito contente com o regresso de Eriol, mas mesmo assim perguntava-se porque e que ele tinha regressado, o porque dele ter regressado não lhe interessava muito, mas só por ele estar ali a deixava muito feliz.

No final da aula o professor diz:

- Meninos amanhã vêm uma nova professora dar-vos aula. Pode entrar professora Mizuki!

-PROFESSORA MIZUKI! – Dizem surpreendidos os alunos.

- Olá meninos! – Diz a professora Mizuki muito contente – Bem parece que eu vou ser a vossa professora de novo.

- Muito bem agora podem sair! – Diz o outro professor

E os alunos saem da aula.

Sakura e Tomoyo ficam a espera do Eriol e do Shoran no portão da escola.

- Tomoyo, porque é que achas que o Eriol voltou?

- Não sei Sakura, mas por falar neles olha-os aí vir. – Diz Tomoyo ao ver Shoran e Eriol.

- Olá meninas! – Diz Eriol com o seu sorriso – É bom volta-las a ver!

- Olá Eriol! Nós também estamos muito contentes por te voltar a ver! – Dizem Tomoyo e Sakura ao mesmo tempo.

- Oh Eriol! Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas por que é voltaste? – Pergunta Sakura muito curiosa.

- Sakura! Deixa de ser curiosa! Nós não temos nada a ver com o que o Eriol veio cá fazer! – Diz Tomoyo para Sakura.

- Não faz mal Tomoyo, eu não me importo além disso o meu regresso deve vos ter deixado um pouco curiosos não é mesmo?

- Bem sim um pouquinho. – Responde Tomoyo um pouco envergonhada, porque tinha dito a Sakura para não ser tão curiosa.

- Bem, eu voltei porque tinha deixado umas coisas pendentes por fazer. E o Shoran é que me disse para vir agora se não depois já podia ser tarde de mais não é Shoran?

Shoran abana a cabeça afirmando.

- TU SABIAS E NÃO NOS CONTASTE NADA? – Diz Sakura bem chateada com Shoran.

- Desculpa Sakura, mas o Eriol pediu-me para guardar segredo.

- É verdade eu pedi-lhe para ele não contar a nenhuma de vocês, é que eu queria fazer uma surpresa para vocês. – Diz Eriol com o seu sorriso lindo.

- Que foi uma bela surpresa, lá isso foi. – Diz Sakura.

- Bem… Vocês querem vir lanchar em minha casa? – Pergunta Tomoyo.

- Por mim tudo bem! – Responde Eriol.

- Por mim também. – Diz Sakura.

- Já que vão todos eu também vou! – Diz Shoran.

Já na casa da Família Daidouji, Tomoyo e Sakura faziam os doces, o Shoran e o Eriol estavam no quarto da Tomoyo esperando pelos doces.

- Obrigado Shoran!

- Obrigado pelo que? – Pergunta Shoran admirado pela atitude do amigo.

- Obrigado por teres guardado em segredo o meu regresso.

- Ah isso! Não foi nada não, eu só sei que tu gostas muito da…

Shoran nem teve tempo de acabar porque Tomoyo e Sakura entraram no quarto.

- Desculpem a demora é que o KERO COMEU ALGUNS DOCES NÃO FOI KERO? – Diz Sakura muito zangada.

- Vocês é que não me convidaram, então tive que tomar medidas drásticas. – Responde Kero com aquele ar de espertinho.

- Kero nós só não te convidamos porque foi tudo muito rápido e quando saímos da escola viemos logo para aqui, mas eu ia pedir a Sakura para te levar uma fatia de bolo e alguns docinhos. – Diz Tomoyo para acalmar o Kero.

- Tomoyo, tu sim é que és minha amiga, agora Sakura é uma menina muito má, principalmente desde que começou a namorar aquele…

- KEROOOOOOOOOO! CALA-TE! NÃO FALES MAL DO SHORAN! – Diz Sakura muito irritada sem deixar o Kero acabar a frase.

Todos se começaram a rir com a cara de zangada da Sakura.

- Sabes Sakura, ficas bem mais bonitinha zangada. Ahahahah! – Diz Shoran já com dor de barriga de tanto se rir.

- Ai! Então achas isso não é Shoran? ENTÃO VE LÁ SE NÃO SOBRA PARA TI!

- Pronto já me calei! Que irritante que ela está hoje!

Depois daquela briga toda eles começaram a lanchar, quando terminaram Sakura olha as horas e vê que já é tarde.

- Ai ai! Que já é tarde hoje o meu irmão vai jantar lá em casa com a esposa dele, e sou eu que tenho que fazer o jantar. Vou ter que ir. Xauzinho!

- Xau Sakura! – Diz eles em coro.

Sakura sai a correr e nem se despede como deve ser do Shoran, e este fica surpreso com a atitude da namorada.

- Bem… Eu também vou indo! Tenho um montão de coisas para fazer! – Diz Shoran.

- Eu também! Então vemo-nos amanha na escola. Xau até amanha Tomoyo. – Diz Eriol muito carinhoso com Tomoyo.

- Está bem! Então até amanha rapazes!

Assim se despedem.

No caminho Shoran e Eriol iam juntos para casa, já que tinham destruído a casa de Eriol e construído um parque de diversões, Eriol estava hospedado numa casa bem ao lado da de Shoran, Shoran e Eriol iam relembrando os bons tempos em que o Shoran tinha ciúmes do Eriol e de Sakura. Mas de repente Shoran faz uma pergunta bem íntima a Eriol.

- Eriol, tu gostas da Tomoyo, mas não é como amiga não e?

- Bem… Tomoyo é uma menina muito educada e muito simpática, é verdade que os meus sentimentos por Tomoyo são maiores que uma simples amizade, e tu também sabes que foi por isso que eu voltei, para saber os meus verdadeiros sentimentos pela Tomoyo. – Responde Eriol muito sincero a Shoran.

Nesse mesmo momento Eriol e Shoran sentem algo muito estranho vindo da casa da Tomoyo.

Na casa da família Kinomoto, Sakura também sente algo muito estranho e levanta da mesa á pressa e sai de casa sem dar explicações a ninguém.

**Continua…**

Bem… estão curiosos para saber o que se vai passar não e?

Então esperem pelo 3º capítulo.

Bem não se esqueçam da review.

Um grande beijo da vossa amiga

Tomoyo


	3. Uma longa Noite

Sakura ao sair de casa, corre tão assustada que sem perceber vai contra a alguém. Sakura cai, mas depressa se levanta e quando vai para começar a correr, alguém agarra-lhe o braço.

- Sakura, tas bem?

Sakura olha para trás e vê Shaoran.

-Shaoran… sim estou bem, mas tenho que ir.

-Sakura qual é a pressa?

-É que tenho o pressentimento que aconteceu algo á Tomoyo. – Disse muito assustada.

-Não és a única. – Disse olhando para a namorada

Sakura olha pró lado e dá de caras com o Eriol.

-Eriol? – Exclama espantada

- Sim, nós também sentimos algo estranho vindo da casa da Tomoyo, mas não sabemos o que é.

- E se fossemos lá? – Diz Shaoran determinado.

Sakura olha Shaoran e abana a cabeça afirmativamente, Eriol também muito preocupado com a amiga decide segui-los.

O grupinho de amigos caminha em direcção á casa da Tomoyo, quando de repente vêem sair uma luz estranha do quarto da Tomoyo, Sakura ao ver aquilo começa a correr até á casa da sua amiga, Eriol e Shaoran vão atrás dela.

Ao chegar á casa da Tomoyo, Sakura toca á campainha, mas ninguém, abre a porta desesperada começa aos murros da porta. Mas também ninguém abria. Sakura não aguentando mais usa a carta salto e salta até á janela do quarto da Tomoyo entrando lá dentro e a única coisa que vê e o vidro partido sem ninguém lá dentro.

-Tomoyo, tas aí? Por favor responde. – Gritava desesperada.

Dos olhos da Sakura começam a escorrer lágrimas pela sua pele macia.

Sakura desce para onde estão Shaoran e Eriol á sua espera.

Shaoran vê as lágrimas a escorrer pelo lindo rosto da Sakura que o deixa preocupado.

-Então Sakura o que aconteceu? – Pergunta preocupado.

-Tomoyo, não está em casa, e… e… e o quarto dela ta todo destruído. – Disse entre soluços.

- O QUÊ? – Shaoran e Eriol ficam ambos preocupados.

-Mas o que é que aconteceu, porque com ela? – Disse Sakura que chorava cada vez mais.

Shaoran aproxima-se da Sakura e passa com as suas mãos suaves, no rosto da Sakura limpando as suas lágrimas.

-Não fiques assim, nós vamos encontra-la. – Diz Shaoran tentando por Sakura mais feliz mas sem muito sucesso.

-É, Shaoran tem razão nós vamos encontrar a Tomoyo, custe o que custar. – Apoia Eriol

-Mas como e que vamos saber quem a levou ou para onde a levaram? – Pergunta Sakura que ainda continuava com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Bem… e que tal procurar-mos alguma pista no quarto dela? – Pergunta Shaoran.

-Eu acho uma boa ideia e tu Sakura? – Disse Eriol.

-Se não houver ideia melhor, vai ter que ser. – Responde Sakura muito triste.

-HEY, TENS IDEIA MELHOR É? – Diz Shaoran irritado

-POR ACASO NÃO. – Grita também Sakura

-NÃO ME DIGAS QUE QUERIAS IR PROCURA-LA SEM SABER PELO MENOSO QUE LHE POSSA TER ACONTECIDO?

Antes da Sakura poder responder Eriol interrompe aquela pequena briga.

-Vocês os dois tenham mais calma, nós temos que trabalhar em equipa, porque assim nunca a iremos encontrar e vocês não querem isso pois não?

-Tens razão. – Respondem os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Ambos entraram no quarto da Tomoyo e começaram logo a procurar pistas, Eriol perguntava-se porque é que aquilo tinha acontecido logo á Tomoyo, Shaoran olhava pró Eriol e pensou "O Eriol deve estar muito triste, mesmo não querendo mostrar, eu ficava na mesma se tivesse acontecido á Sakura".

Sakura de repente olha para cima da cama da sua amiga e vê um papel.

-Rapazes olhem o que está aqui. – Diz Sakura

-O que é? – Respondem os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- É tipo um recado eu vou ler:

"_Meus caros senhores,_

_Temos a vossa filha, não sonhem em procurá-la nem por a polícia ao barulho porque se não será pior para vocês._

_Nunca mais verão a rapariga, ela será muito útil a nós, mas aviso se a policia ou os senhores tentarem a recuperar, ela morrera mais cedo, e os senhores vão juntos._

_Atenciosamente:_

_Quem não querem saber"_

-O que eles querem dizer com isso? – Diz Shaoran irritado

-Será que a Tomoyo tem alguma coisa especial? – Diz Eriol

-Como o quê? – Pergunta Sakura sem perceber onde o amigo queria chegar.

-Não sei, pelo o que parecem falar na carta eles precisam muito dela porque ela deve ter algum poder ou qualquer coisa assim. - Responde Eriol.

-A Tomoyo com poderes? Isso é estranho – Diz Shaoran

-Mas o que é que nós vamos fazer agora? – Pergunta Sakura um pouco assustada.

-Eu acho que é melhor irmos descansar e amanhã procuramos a Tomoyo. – Diz Shaoran.

- E TU ACHAS QUE EU VOU CONSEGUIR DORMIR! – Grita Sakura

- N SEI MAS DEVIAS TENTAR! – Responde Shaoran na mesma moeda.

- O Shaoran tem razão Sakura, devias tentar descansar tal como nós. – Diz Eriol interrompendo a briga deles.

-Está bem eu vou tentar. – Disse Sakura derrotada.

-Eu levo-te a casa. – Diz Shaoran

- Não é preciso eu vou sozinha. – Disse um pouco chateada.

- Está bem.

Sakura caminha em direcção a casa, quando se sente que está a ser seguida, nervosa e com um pouco de medo decide começar a correr, ao chegar a casa olha pela janela do seu quarto e vê um rapaz estranho a rondar a sua casa, então ela pensa "Será que foi ele que raptou a Tomoyo?", Sakura continuava a olhar o rapaz, quando de repente o rapaz olha para a janela do quarto da Sakura e vê-a. Sakura ao ver que ele a viu, ela fecha a janela.

-O que se passa, Sakura? – Pergunta Kero.

-Nada não. – Responde Sakura dirigindo-se para a janela.

Sakura olha pela janela e não vê o rapaz, então olha para a árvore que tinha á frente da sua janela e viu o rapaz.

-AHHHHH! – Grita Sakura ao ver o rapaz em cima da árvore.

-Tem calma, não te quero fazer mal, só quero te dar uma informação sobre a tua amiga. – Diz-lhe o rapaz tentando acalma-la.

-O que sabes sobre a Tomoyo? – Pergunta preocupada.

-Sei quem a têm e onde a têm.

-ENTÃO ONDE É QUE ELA ESTÁ? – Diz Sakura irritada, agarrando nos colarinhos do rapaz.

-Têm calma, eu já te digo, mas tens que me largar, não é que não gosto que me estejas agarrar, é apenas por me estares a magoar.

-Hey! – Sakura larga o rapaz – Eu tenho namorado.

-Pois, mas não te tens andado a dar muito bem com ele não é? – Disse o rapaz com um ar muito atrevido.

- Cala-te todos os casais têm problemas, mas tu ainda não me disseste o teu nome? – Pergunta Sakura tentando desviar a conversa.

-O meu nome é Sakamoto Ryou. E tu és a Kinomoto.

-Como é que tu sabes quem eu sou?

-Eu sei tudo sobre ti, o Lee, o Hiragizawa e a Daidouji.

-FOSTE TU QUE RAPTASTE A TOMOYO NÃO FOSTE? – Disse voltando agarrar o colarinho do rapaz mas soltando-o em seguida.

-Não, não fui, mas eu vou te levar onde ela está, mas vai ter que ser amanhã, hoje já está muito tarde.

-MAS SE TU ESTÁS A MENTIR – Sakura agarra outra vez nos colarinhos do Ryou – VAIS VER O QUE É BOM PRA SAÚDE.

-Eu não estou a mentir, agora vou me embora, claro se me largares. – Disse com muita ironia na voz.

-Desculpa – e larga o Ryou.

-Pronto agora vou-me. – Ao dizer isto Ryou sai pela janela.

Sakura fecha a janela e deita-se em cima da cama, Kero já estava na gaveta pensava "Porque é que a Sakura não me contou que a Tomoyo tinha sido raptada?", e depois Kero adormece, tal com Sakura.


	4. Mentiras

_Oi pessoal_

_dexklpem a demora deste capitulo mas e k andei sem tempo para o fazer e tambem sem imaginaçao, mas agora ando com muita imaginação, e por isso vou continuar mas o 5º capitulo talvez lá para o meio de Janeiro _

_Fikem bem e n se eskeçam da review ta??_

_bjs Darkangel purple_

**_

* * *

_**

**_4º Capitulo- Mentiras_**

O dia amanheceu depressa e a Sakura acordou bem cedo, desceu as escadas e tomou o pequeno-almoço. Kero acordou e reparou que a Sakura já não estava na sua cama, Kero levantou-se e foi procurá-la, Kero ao sair do quarto sentiu um cheiro de comida e sai voando para a cozinha, lá encontra a Sakura comendo muito dpressa.

-Sakura, porque é que tas a comer tão depressa? – Perguntou-lhe preocupado.

Sakura não lhe conseguia responder porque tinha a boca cheia, Sakura engoliu a comida e respondeu-lhe:

-Porque tenho que fazer umas coisas agora de manhã.

-Que tipo de coisas?

-Não te interessam, Kero, bem agora vou-me – respondeu-lhe num tom preocupado e sai a correr.

Sakura passou pelo Shaoran e fingiu que não o tinha visto, pois como ia-se encontrar com o Ryou, mais valia não levar muita gente, Shaoran ficou a olhar para ela e de repente deixou de a ver e perguntava-se:

-Ela não me viu ou fingiu que não me viu? QUE RAIO, O QUE É QUE EU LHE FIZ? – Gritou no meio da rua e toda a gente ficou a olhar para ele, envergonhado sai dali a correr.

Enquanto isto acontecia, a Tomoyo estava numa prisão subterrânea, ela chorava e de repente aparece um dos homens que a tinha raptado.

-Aqui tens comida. – Disse o homem ao dar-lhe um prato com comida.

-O que vocês querem de mim? O que vão fazer comigo? – Perguntava a Tomoyo assustada ao homem.

-Isso agora não interessa, e ainda não sabemos o que fazer contigo. – Respondeu-lhe na sua o homem ao sair dali.

Sakura chega ao parque e não vê o Ryou.

-Ai aposto que ele me mentiu, quando o apanhar ele vai ver- Diz a Sakura bem irritada.

Por trás dela surge alguém que a agarra nos braços. A Sakura assustada espeta um grito:

-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

-Cala-te sou eu. – Disse-lhe Ryou largando-a.

-Porque é que me agarraste? – Perguntou-lhe a Sakura irritada.

-Porque tu disseste que me querias bater, por isso tive que improvisar. – Respondeu-lhe com um sorriso.

-Tu assustaste-me, já estava a pensar que tu não virias e que me estavas a mentir.

-Porque é que eu haveria de mentir a uma menina tão bonita?

Ao dizer isto alguém aparece detrás do arbusto.

-E quem és tu para dizer isso á minha namorada? – Perguntou-lhe Shaoran ao sair dos arbustos.

-Shao… Shao… ran… Shaoran? Mas o que é que tu fazes aqui? – Perguntou-lhe Sakura assustada com o aparecimento do rapaz.

-Eu deveria ter-te pedido para teres vindo sozinha. – Disse o Ryou.

-E eu vim sozinha. Não tenho culpa dele estar aqui. – Disse a Sakura muito atrapalhada

-Olha lá Sakura, tens algum problema de eu estar aqui? – Perguntou-lhe Shaoran.

- Por acaso tenho. – Respondue-lhe irritada.

-Espera lá, tu tens problemas de eu estar aqui? Que eu saiba ainda sou teu namorado, mas tudo bem, POR MIM TERMINA TUDO AQUI!!! – Disse Shaoran a Sakura bem irritado e sai dali bem depressa.

-Shaoran…Boa agora em vez de ter um problema tenho dois. – Disse a Sakura chorando.

-Não chores Sakura… Ele não te merece. Não se trata assim uma rapariga tão bonita como tu. – Disse Ryou tentando reconfortá-la.

-CALA-TE e diz-me onde está a Tomoyo.

-Ok! Ok! Eu digo-te. A Tomoyo foi raptada por um grupo de vigaristas que pensam que o Eriol tem o poder que eles querem, mas o que eles não sabem é que quem tem esse poder é a Tomoyo.

-Então, se eles pensam que o Eriol é que tem o poder, porque é que raptaram a Tomoyo? – Perguntou Sakura.

-Doida. Porque o Eriol está apaixonado pela Tomoyo e eles notaram isso, mas pelos vistos foste a única ainda não notaste isso.

-O Eriol gosta da Tomoyo? Então foi por isso que ele voltou e o Shaoran sabia disso e por isso é que me perguntou como andava a Tomoyo, e eu tratei-o tão mal.

-Bem não te arrependas agora, eu vou te levar ao sitio onde está a Tomoyo, mas não podemos levar ninguém se não damos nas vistas, vamos? – Perguntou-lhe o Ryou

-Espera tenho que ir a casa ainda, pode ser?

-Claro vamos lá.

E os dois caminharam até á casa da Sakura, ela entrou e encontrou o Kero que a esperava.

-Onde andaste? – Perguntou-lhe o Kero preocupado.

-Fui falar com o Ryou, ele sabe onde está a Tomoy. Ups. Tu não sabias do desaparecimento da Tomoyo. – Disse a Sakura ao Kero.

-Já sabia sim, ontem ouvi a conversa com aquele miúdo, o Ryou. – Respondeu-lhe o Kero.

-Eu queria pedir-te um favor pode ser? – Perguntou-lhe Sakura.

-Claro! Diz.

-Bem eu queria que dissesses ao Eriol e ao Shaoran para irem até á floresta e procurarem por um esconderijo subterrâneo ok?

-Ok! Eu digo, mas porquê?

-Desculpa, mas não te posso explicar agora, tenho que ir. _Bye Bye_. – Disse Sakura a Kero saindo de casa.

Sakura e Ryou dirigem para a paragem de autocarro e entram no autocarro que parasse mais perto da grande floresta, ao chegarem á grande floresta, Sakura sentiu um arrepio.

-Anda por aqui. – Diz Ryou apontando para um caminho bem escuro.

-O quê? Tu não me estás a ver a ir por esse caminho assustador, pois não? – Pergunta-lhe Sakura assustada.

-Olha! Queres salvar a tua amiga ou não?

-Quero, mas… mas… – gagueja a rapariga.

-Então vamos.

Ambos seguiram por aquele caminho onde as árvores pareciam pessoas e onde um simples barulho assustava a pobre Sakura.

Em casa da família Kinomoto, Kero, voava de um lado para o outro sem saber o que fazer.

-E agora o que é que eu vou fazer? A Sakura pediu-me para dizer ao Eriol e ao Shaoran para irem ter á floresta. Bem eu vou ter com eles – E voa até ao telefone pega no telefone e marca o número da casa do Shaoran.

- Casa da família Lee. Quem fala? – Perguntou alguém do outro lado do telefone.

-Eu sou um amigo de Shaoran e queria falar com ele. – Respodeu Kero.

-Claro eu irei chamar o menino Lee. – Disse-lhe o Wei.

Wei sai em direcção do quarto do Shaoran.  
- Menino Lee. Telefone para si. – Disse Wei ao entrar no quarto do Shaoran.

-Hã? Quem é Wei? – Perguntou Shaoran desconfiado.

-Não sei, mas a menina Kinomoto não é de certeza. – Respondeu-lhe muito convicente.

-Ok! Obrigado Wei. – Agradeceu aliviado, saindo do quarto em direcção do telefone.

Shaoran pega no auscultador.

-"Tou" sim?

-Shaoran! Sou eu o Kero.

-Kero? O que queres? Se é para falares da Sakura não te adianta gastares as tuas palavras. – Disse-lhe arrogantemente.

-Não estou a entender, mas sim é sobre a Sakura e o desaparecimento da Tomoyo.

-Sobre a Tomoyo, então, diz-me o que se passa. – Perguntou preocupado.

-A Sakura disse-me que iria com um miúdo chamado Ryou…

E de repente é interrompido pelo Shaoran.

-Se é para me falares do Ryou então esquece. – Responde-lhe grosseiramente.

-Calma Shaoran. Ela disse que iria com ele até á grande floresta para salvarem a Tomoyo.

-E só agora é que me dizes?

-Só agora é que me deixaste falar. Ela disse que era para eu avisar-te a ti e ao Eriol, e para vocês irem e procurarem um esconderijo subterrâneo. – Disse Kero terminando a sua tarefa e desliga o telefone.

-Kero… Kero tas ai? – Desliga o telefone ao não receber resposta do outro lado.

Ao desligar o telefone Shaoran começou a dar voltas pela casa toda.

-O que é que eu faço agora? O Kero disse para eu e o Eriol ir-mos ter á grande floresta. Bem não tenho nada a perder vou chamar o Eriol e caminhar para lá. – Ao dizer isso Shaoran dirige-se ao quarto onde estava o Eriol e conta-lhe o sucedido. Os dois saiem correndo em direcção á paragem dos autocarros, onde apanham o autocarro que parasse mais perto da grande floresta. Ao chegarem á grande floresta, ambos ficam indecisos por que caminho seguirem. De repente ouve-se gritos vindos do caminho mais escuro, Shaoran e Eriol correm em direcção dos gritos e encontram Sakura e Ryou, sendo agarrados por uns do grupo de vigaristas, Shaoran e Eriol, agarram em paus e dão com eles na cabeça dos vigaristas fazendo os desmaiar.

-Obrigado Shaoran e Eriol. - Agradeceram Sakura e Ryou.

-Mas com é que vocês souberam que nós estávamos aqui? – Perguntou Ryou descofiado.

-Sabendo, vocês queriam meter-se em sarilhos sem nós para vos salvar? – Peguntou Shoaran magoado com o que a Sakura lhes tinha feito.

-Desculpa Shaoran, eu não podia dizer a ninguém, o Ryou disse que seria muito arriscado levar muita gente. – Disse Sakura desviando o olhar de Shaoran.

-Isso agora não interessa, vamos procurar pela Tomoyo. – Disse o Shaoran com muita determinação.

Ambos seguem pela floresta tentando descobrir a Tomoyo.


	5. Primeiro Beijo

**_Oi pessoal!!_**

Bem sei que demorei mais tempo do que eu tinha prometido, mas a verdade é que ela está aqui, embora pequeno mas ta aqui, o 6º cap. talvez seja posto no dia dos namorados.

Bem espero que gostem deste capitulo D, n se esqueçam do review D

bjs fiquem bem

**_

* * *

_**

**_5º capitulo- O primeiro beijo._**

Já era noite quando encontraram a passagem que dava acesso ao esconderijo, entraram sem fazer um único barulho possível, Sakura e Shaoran desviam os olhares apaixonados que pediam um pedido de desculpas, Ryou ia á frente do grupo para verificar se estava tudo bem e o Eriol só conseguia pensar se a Tomoyo estaria bem ou não.

-Chegámos! – Disse o Ryou ao resto do grupo.

-Chegámos a onde? – Perguntou-lhe impertinentemente Shaoran.

-Á sala onde está a Tomoyo. – Respondeu Ryou num abrir e fechar de olhos.

-A Tomoyo está aqui? – Interrogou-se Eriol – Então vamos.

-Não podemos. – Disse Ryou agarrando no braço de Eriol.

-Porquê? – Perguntou Eriol que já começava a ficar irritado com as ordens do Ryou.

-Porque, se queremos tirar a Tomoyo a salvo, temos que ter um plano que não faça ninguém sair magoado daqui. – Disse Ryou preocupado com a Tomoyo.

-Devíamos dar ouvidos ao Ryou já que foi ele que nos trouxe aqui. – Disse Sakura entendendo que Ryou conhecia Tomoyo e que não queria que nada lhe acontece-se.

-Então diz lá o que tens em mente? – Perguntou arrogantemente Shaoran a Ryou.

-Bem… eu tinha pensado na ideia de nós esperar-mos o guarda sair e nós entrar logo em seguida, mas… – Parou sem dizer o que realmente queria fazer.  
-Mas o quê? – Perguntou Sakura cuidadosamente.  
Ryou olhou para a Sakura e viu nos olhos dela que ela contava com a ajuda dele para libertarem a Tomoyo.

-Mas vamos precisar de um isco e esse isco vou ser eu. – Disse por fim muito confiante nas suas palavras.

Sakura, Shaoran e Eriol olharam para o Ryou sem saber realmente o que ele queria fazer, foi aí que os olhares deles foram interrompidos por um pedido de Ryou.  
- Aconteça o que acontecer, levem a Tomoyo para longe e não se preocupem comigo.  
-Mas Ryou. Nós não podemos deixar-te nunca para trás. Tu trouxeste-nos até aqui e… – Sakura ao dizer isto começou a sentir um nó na garganta que não a deixava falar.

- Obrigada Sakura! Mas eu tenho que fazer isto e eu só quero que se vaiam embora e me deixem para trás. – Agradeceu Ryou.

-Nós prometemos-te Ryou. – Disse Eriol ao entender que o Ryou tinha um sentimento muito forte por Tomoyo.

-Bem pessoal! Acho que o nosso plano vai ter que entrar em acção agora. – Disse Ryou ao ver que a porta do sítio onde estava a Tomoyo estava abrir-se. – Escondam-se ali por favor.

Eles obedeceram e esconderam-se. Ryou ficou ali no mesmo sítio e o guarda viu começando a correr atrás dele.  
Sakura e os seus amigos, Shaoran e Eriol, entraram na sala onde estava a Tomoyo e viram-na dentro de uma jaula como um animal maltratado.  
-Tomoyo! – Disse Sakura com as lágrimas a escorrerem-se pela sua pele macia.  
Tomoyo olhou para trás e viu os seus amigos.

- Sakura, sempre vieste. – Disse Tomoyo chorando de alegria.  
Tomoyo estava ferida e tinha a roupa rasgada.  
-É claro que viemos, nós não te poderíamos deixar aqui. – Respondeu Eriol, porque a Sakura estava tão contente por ver a amiga que nem conseguia falar.

- Bem… – Interrompeu Shaoran – Agora temos que ir.  
Quando Shaoran disse aquilo Eriol agarrou na chave que estava de cima da mesa e abriu a jaula onde estava a Tomoyo, ao tirá-la Eriol agarrou na Tomoyo e saíram dali a correr.  
Ao saírem, Sakura, olhou para trás e tentou ver se encontrava Ryou, mas não o viu.  
Eles caminharam pela floresta acabando por se perderem.

- Estamos perdidos. – Disse Eriol pousando a Tomoyo, que estava a dormir, no chão.  
- E agora? O que vamos fazer? – Perguntou Sakura desesperada.  
- Tem calma Sakura nós vamos arranjar uma solução. – Disse Shaoran, tentando acalmar a Sakura.

- Está tarde, por isso vamos ter que ficar aqui. – Disse Eriol olhando para a Tomoyo preocupado.  
Ali ficaram á espera do novo dia que parecia que nunca mais vinha. Eriol era o único que estava acordado. Ele olhava para o céu estrelado e pensava em voltar a ver o sorriso da Tomoyo outra vez.  
Mas de repente uma mão lhe toca no ombro fazendo ficar assustado e olhar de repente para trás.  
- Tem calma Eriol, sou eu. – Disse Tomoyo acalmando-o do susto que levou.

- O que fazes aqui? Devias estar a descansar. – Disse Eriol preocupado.

- Eu já descansei o que precisava, então vi-te aqui vim cá ver se estavas bem. – Disse Tomoyo com o seu sorriso maravilhoso.  
Ali ficaram a falar sobre tudo o que tinha passado enquanto o Eriol tinha estado na Inglaterra. Foi então que Tomoyo lhe perguntou porque é que ele tinha voltado.  
-Porque é que voltaste? – Perguntou Tomoyo  
Eriol hesitou em falar sobre o assunto, mas tinha vontade de lhe dizer e achou que talvez nunca mais teria aquela oportunidade, então ganhou coragem.  
- Foi por ti. – Respondeu por fim Eriol.

- Por mim? – Perguntou sem perceber.

- Sim por ti. – Eriol agarrou nas mãos da Tomoyo e olhou-lhe nos olhos – Porque eu te amo Tomoyo.  
Tomoyo ficou sem palavras e ali ficaram durante uns minutos a olhar um para o outro.  
- Eriol… – disse baixando a cabeça – Eu…  
- Não digas nada Tomoyo. Eu entendo que não sintas o mesmo por mim. – Disse interrompendo Tomoyo.

- Eriol… Não é isso… Eu… Nunca esperei que gostasses de mim. Eu também gosto muito de ti Eriol, só que… – Nem teve tempo de acabar a frase quando Eriol a beijou., foi um beijo apaixonante e terno, ficaram ali durante muito tempo, que nem deram pelo passar do tempo.


	6. um adeus doloroso

_**Oi pessoal D  
Eu acabei o penultimo capitulo, acho que sabem o que quer dizer n??**_

_**O proximo sera o ultimo.  
bem...**_

_**o ultimo capitulo vai ser publicado no dia 14 de Fevereiro dia dos namorados, por ser o ultimo capitulo.**_

_**espro k gxtem deste D**_

_**deixem review**_

**_bjs_**

* * *

**_6º Capítulo – Um adeus doloroso_**

O dia amanheceu depressa, Eriol e Tomoyo nem acreditavam no que estava acontecer com eles.  
Sakura acordou e reparou que eles estavam bem contentes, ela dirigiu-se até eles.  
- Bom dia! – Disse Sakura – Vocês estão muito alegres hoje.  
- Eu estou muito contente por estar de novo com vocês. – Disse Tomoyo com um sorriso, mas mentindo ao mesmo tempo.  
- Ok! Bem acho que é melhor acordar o Shaoran para partirmos. – Disse Sakura ao olhar para o Shaoran.  
- Eu acordo. – Disse Eriol reparando que ela não o queria fazer, aproximou-se do Shaoran – Acorda! Temos que ir.  
- O quê? Já? – Perguntou com uma cara de sono.  
- Sim, temos que chegar cedo a casa. – Respondeu a Sakura.  
- Sakura… – Chamou Shaoran – O Ryou não voltou?  
- Não. – Respondeu de cabisbaixo.

- Vaiam andando! – Ordenou Shaoran.  
- O que queres dizer com isso? – Perguntou Eriol.  
- Vou procurar o Ryou. – Respondeu Shaoran.  
- Tu disseste Ryou? – Perguntou Tomoyo.  
- Sim. – Respondeu-lhe admirado.  
- Sakamoto Ryou? – Perguntou Tomoyo curiosa.  
- Isso já não sei. – Respondeu Shaoran.  
-Era sim, Sakamoto Ryou. – Respondeu Sakura á pergunta da Tomoyo.  
- E onde está ele agora? – Perguntou Tomoyo preocupada.  
- Ele ficou para trás. Mas eu e o Shaoran iremos busca-lo. – Disse Eriol  
- Ok! – Disse a Tomoyo – Mas tragam-no bem por favor!

- Eu prometo que ele vai chegar são e salvo. – Prometeu Eriol.

Eriol e Shaoran saíram á procura de Ryou. Enquanto Tomoyo e Sakura ficaram ali á espera que eles voltassem, foi nesse momento que a Tomoyo quebrou aquele silêncio que as roía por dentro.

-Sakura… – Começou Tomoyo.  
- Sim?  
- Tu e o Shaoran estão zangados? – Perguntou olhando para o rosto triste da sua amiga.  
- Bem… Nós tivemos uma pequena briga, mas acho que isto se resolve. – Respondeu desviando o seu olhar triste.  
- Espero que se resolva. – Disse Tomoyo sorrindo.

- Tomoyo…  
- Sim?  
- Tu estás muito contente hoje, o que é que se passa? – Perguntou Sakura desconfiada.  
- Bem… Eu vou te contar o que aconteceu… Ontem o Eriol declarou-se a mim… E acabamos por nos… beijar. – Respondeu Tomoyo.

- Uau! Ainda bem que vocês se entenderam. Estou muito contente por ti Tomoyo. – Disse Sakura.  
O tempo passou e nem uma noticia dos rapazes.  
- Tomoyo… Estou a ficar preocupada com eles. – Disse Sakura preocupada.

- Então vamos procura-los. – Disse Tomoyo determinada.

- Está bem! – Disse Sakura levantando-se.

As duas saíram á procura dos rapazes.

Com os rapazes.  
- Epah! Já estamos á procura á imenso tempo e nada. – Disse Shaoran cansado de tanto procurar.

- Mas temos que continuar a procurar. Eu prometi á Tomoyo que o ia encontrar e o ia levar são e salvo. – Disse Eriol ao levar com uma pedra na cabeça. – AIII!!  
- Eriol estás bem? – Perguntou Shaoran.  
- Acho que sim, mas quem é que teve a ideia de me mandar com uma pedra á cabeça? – Perguntou furioso Eriol.

- Desculpa fui eu. – Disse alguém ao chegar por trás deles.  
Ambos viraram se para ver quem chegara ali ao pé deles e ao virarem-se e deram de caras com o Ryou.

- RYOU!! – Disseram ao mesmo tempo.  
- Sou eu. Têm que sair daqui o mais depressa possível. – Disse Ryou.  
- Porquê? – Perguntaram ambos.  
- Porque andam á minha procura e a Tomoyo corre perigo. Levem-na daqui já. – Ordenou Ryou.  
- Mas ela pediu-me para te levar. Eu prometi-lhe. – Disse Eriol.  
- Se realmente a amas sai daqui e diz-lhe que eu ordenei para vocês saírem daqui sem mim.  
- Eu amo a Tomoyo, mas não a posso deixar triste por ti. Ela pediu-me. Vem connosco. – Pediu Eriol.  
- Não posso, saiam já daqui antes que seja tarde. – Pediu mais uma vez Ryou.  
- Acho que já seja tarde. – Disse uma voz arrogante por detrás deles.  
- Tu outra vez. - Disse Ryou.  
Aquele homem era o que tinha mandado raptar Tomoyo, seu nome era Kurama, um homem com os cabelos pretos que nem a escuridão, tinha uma cicatriz enorme que atravessava pelo olho que lhe punha a cara mais assustadora.

- Sim. Voltamo-nos a encontrar. – Disse arrogantemente Kurama.

- Desaparece daqui. – Disse irritado Ryou

-Pareces muito irritado não? – Disse Kurama irritando ainda mais Ryou.

Eriol e Shaoran tentaram sair dali mas estavam cercados.  
- Então deixem-me ver se não e o Hiragizawa, Eriol Hiragizawa. – Disse Kurama apontando para Eriol. – Era mesmos de ti que precisávamos.  
- Ai sim? Então para quê? – Perguntou Eriol irritado.

- Porque tens o poder que eu preciso para destruir este mundo. – Disse isto dando uma gargalhada maléfica.

- Poder? – Que poder? – Perguntavam Eriol.  
- Não te faças de desentendido, sabes muito bem do que estou a falar. – Disse Kurama irritado.

O Eriol continuava sem entender o que o Kurama estava a querer dizer, desde que tinha feito a Sakura mudar todas as cartas Clow para cartas Sakura ele não tinha mais nenhum tipo de poder. Mas enquanto pensou aquilo, Kurama, percebeu que ele não o iria dar e mandou os seus homens atirar neles, Shaoran e Ryou escaparam, mas Eriol foi atingido por um tiro mesmo no peito. Sakura e Tomoyo chegaram mesmo naquele momento em que Eriol tinha sido atingido. As lágrimas de Tomoyo eram visíveis, Tomoyo correu até ao Eriol, ele mal conseguia falar.  
- Eriol, fala comigo por favor! – Disse Tomoyo chorando.

-Eu… Estou… b…be…bem. – Disse Eriol sem poder falar.  
- Parece que ele não vai ficar bem. – Disse Kurama com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.  
Tomoyo levantou-se chateada com o que Kurama tinha dito, olhou nos olhos.  
- Por tua causa o Eriol está a morrer, não é ele que têm o poder da Grande Pedra Sagrada do Fogo, mas sim eu. – Disse Tomoyo.  
- O QUE? - Disse admirado.  
- Agora vais morrer. – Disse Tomoyo. - OH GRANDE PEDRA SAGRADA DO FOGO DÁ-ME O PODER QUE PRECISO PARA DESTRUIR O MEU INIMIGO.  
Enquanto dizia isto, uma luz cobria o corpo da Tomoyo. Uma pedra vermelha saía do coração da Tomoyo e quando ela agarrou nela, Kurama e os seus homens morreram com um ardor no peito, era o ódio da Tomoyo e o poder da Grande Pedra Sagrada do Fogo que faziam isso acontecer. Sakura, Shaoran e Ryou observavam aquilo com grande admiração, quem diria que uma menina tão calma teria um poder tão grande.  
Tomoyo voltou ao normal e correu até ao Eriol.  
- Eriol por favor não vás. - Disse chorando.  
- Perdoa-me Tomoyo… Eu… Não vou aguentar mais tempo… mas quero… que saibas que… eu… sempre… mas sempre te amei…- Disse Eriol gaguejando.  
- Eu também te amo muito Eriol, por isso é que não quero que vás.  
Eriol fez um esforço para se levantar, meteu a sua mão no rosto da Tomoyo e acabou por a beijar. Quando acabou de a beijar disse:  
- Nunca te esqueças de mim por favor, porque eu estarei sempre ao teu lado para te proteger.  
E ao dizer isto, Eriol, morre, deixando todos a chorar.


	7. Um grande amor!

_**7º Capítulo – Um Grande Amor**_

Sakura e seus amigos choravam a morte de Eriol.

Tomoyo estava ao pé do Eriol, as suas lágrimas caíam sobre o seu rosto. Só conseguia lembrar-se do momento romântico que tinham passado na noite anterior, a declaração, o beijo, a mão suave a passar no seu rosto, melhor dizendo tudo o que tinha acontecido.

De repente o grupo de amigos ouve um barulho estranho vindo do céu. Ryou olha para o céu e vê um helicóptero.

-Olhem pessoal. É um helicóptero. – Disse Ryou apontando para o helicóptero.

-Estamos salvos. – Disse Shaoran.

-Todos menos o Eriol. – Disse Tomoyo mergulhada em lágrimas.

O helicóptero pousa e de lá sai Yukito e o Touya.

-Oi meninos, já tavamos preocupados com vocês. – Disse Touya ao sair do helicóptero.

O grupo de amigos abraçam-se ao Touya e ao Yukito a chorar.

-Hey! Meninos está tudo bem. – Disse Touya tentando acalma-los.

-Não, não está. – Disse Sakura apontando para o Eriol.  
Touya e Yukito vêem o Eriol deitado no chão desacordado.  
-Oh meu Deus. - Disse Touya afastando os miúdos de ao pé deles, para se dirigirem até ao Eriol.  
-Temos que o levar rapidamente para o hospital. – Disse o Yukito pegando nele ao colo.

Meteram Eriol no helicóptero e dirigiram-se a Tomoeda... Chegaram ao hospital, Eriol, entrou de urgência.  
Eriol afinal não estava morto, mas sim em coma.  
Passaram-se dias, semanas, meses ate passarem 3 anos. No hospital de Tomoeda, Eriol, acorda de 3 anos de coma.  
-Hã? Onde estou? – Disse Eriol ao acordar sem saber onde estava.  
Eriol olhava para os lados e não via ninguém. De repente entra um médico pelo quarto a dentro.  
-Olá! Finalmente que acordaste. – Disse o médico com um sorriso simpático.  
-Onde estou? O que aconteceu? Onde está a Tomoyo? – Perguntava o Eriol muito confuso.

-Bem… Estás no hospital de Tomoeda, o que aconteceu não sei, mas a Tomoyo está na Universodade de Tokyo como o Shaoran e a Sakura. – Respondeu o médico.

-Ah! Já me lembro o que aconteceu… Mas a Tomoyo está na Universidade? Quantos anos se passaram?  
-Passaram-se 3 anos. – Respondeu o médico olhando para a ficha do Eriol – Bem… Eriol, acho que te vou dar alta hoje… pareces bem melhor.  
-Obrigado. – Agradeceu Eriol olhando para a janela e pensando que poderia ir ver a Tomoyo.  
Eriol teve alta e saiu do hospital em direcção à mansão da Tomoyo, quando lá chegou a Sonomi, a mãe da Tomoyo é que o recebeu.  
-Boa Tarde Sra. Daidouji. – Disse Eriol quando Sonomi abriu a porta.  
-Boa Tarde. E tu és? – Perguntou Sonomi sem saber quem era.  
-Eu sou o Eriol, amigo da Tomoyo.  
-Ah! Já sei quem és. Estavas em coma não era? Já estás melhor? – Perguntou Sonomi a Eriol.  
-Sim já estou, acordei hoje, mas o médico disse que estava bem melhor deu-me alta. – Respondeu Eriol.  
-Que bom! Vieste procurar a Tomoyo? – Perguntou com um olhar maroto.  
-Sim! Vim saber como ela estava.   
-Ela agora está em Tokyo, mas deve vir no fim-de-semana. – Disse Sonomi.  
-Obrigado pela informação. – Disse indo-se embora.  
-Espera!!! – disse Sonomi – Fica aqui…não deves ter para onde ir não é? Podes ficar aqui.  
-Eu não sei Sra. Daidouji. – Disse Eriol sem saber o que dizer.  
-Fica rapaz, assim poderás surpreender a Tomoyo e os seus amigos. – Insitiu Sonomi.

-Ok! Eu ficarei. – Disse Eriol.  
Eriol ficou em casa da família Daidouji durante aquela semana, fez compras, repôs algumas aulas para poder entrar para a Universidade.

Finalmente chegou sexta-feira à noite, Eriol e a Sonomi estavam a jantar quando alguém bate à porta.  
- É ela. – Disse Sonomi. – Esconde-te ali na sala.  
Eriol escondeu-se e a empregada tirou o seu prato da mesa enquanto a Sonomi foi abrir a porta.  
-Olá Tomoyo. – Disse Sonomi ao abrir a porta.  
-Oi mãe. – Disse Tomoyo cumprimentando a mãe com um beijo na face.  
Entraram em casa e conversaram sobre as aulas e como estavam a correr.  
-Mãe… Eu amanhã vou visitar o Eriol. – Disse a Tomoyo depois de um grande tempo de conversa.  
- Acho que não vai ser preciso. – Disse Eriol ao entrar na sala surpreendendo Tomoyo.  
- E…Eriol? – Disse Tomoyo com lágrimas nos olhos.  
Tomoyo abraça-se ao Eriol chorando de alegria.  
-Eriol senti tanto a tua falta. – Disse Tomoyo abraçada a Eriol.  
-Também eu. – Disse acariciando-lhe a cabeça.

Depois deste reecontro, Eriol e Tomoyo foram até á casa da Sakura que ia quase morrendo de ataque cardíaco quando viu o Eriol melhor que nunca, depois passaram por casa do Shaoran que ficou muito emocionado com a visita deles e com a melhra de Eriol. Passado um mês, Eriol, entrou para a Universidade de Tokyo, onde se formou como professor da 1ª, e foi dar aulas em Tomoeda. Tomoyo formou-se em música e tornou-se numa cantora famosa do Japão. Sakura formou-se como jornalista e dava aulas de patinagem artística. O Shaoran formou-se como médico. Shaoran tinha muitas meninas atrás dele na Universidade, mas nunca tinha esquecido do que sentia pela Sakura desde aquele dia nunca mais voltaram nem falavam muito um com o outro.

Com Sakura acontecia o mesmo. Num certo dia, depois de já estarem formados em suas profissões, Shaoran arranjou coragem e visitou Sakura onde ela ensinava patinagem artística.  
-Sakura… Tens ali um belo rapaz que quer falar contingo. – Disse a Recepcionista.  
-Vai professora Kinomoto. – Disse a Aiko, uma aluna de Sakura.- Pode ser um pretendente.

-Um pretendente? – Interrogou Sakura meio triste.  
-Sim, a professora é muito bonita, por isso deve ser um. – Disse a menina com um sorriso maroto.

-Ok! Eu vou lá, continua a treinar enquanto eu vou lá. – Disse Sakura saindo da pista.  
Chegou a recepção onde encontrou um rapaz, ficou surpreendida quando viu que esse rapaz era o Shaoran.  
-Que fazes aqui? – Perguntou Sakura.  
-Oi Sakura! Há muito tempo que não falávamos não é? – Perguntou Shaoran desviando o assunto.  
-Eu fiz-te uma pergunta Shaoran.  
-Bem… eu vim aqui para te dizer… que não consigo… melhor dizendo… que eu fui muito ciumento naquele dia, mas… que muito arrependido do que fiz, Sakura… eu amo-te muito mesmo e que quero…  
Sakura não o deixou terminar, deu-lhe um beijo, Shaoran ficou um pouco pasmo, mas depois reagiu ao beijo.  
A partir daí Sakura e Shaoran voltaram... Sakura e Shaoran Casaram-se e tiveram dois filhos, a Nanoha e o Yamato.  
Falando do Eriol e de mim… pois admiraram-se? Pois só agora é que decidi revelar-me, sou a Tomoyo e decidi escrever a minha história e dos meus amigos.  
Bem… continuando. Eriol e eu casamo-nos um ano após a nossa formação. Tivemos um lindo menino, o seu nome é Ryuchi.  
Agora nós todos vivemos bem e em armonia.  
Ah! É verdade o Ryou é o meu primo que agora também está casado e que é professor universitário.

Mas o amor que eu sinto pelo Eriol pode-se dizer que é…  
UM GRANDE AMOR!


End file.
